Remembering Lily Evans and Remus Lupin
by WitAngerandBravery
Summary: A little one-shot about Lily meeting Remus and finding out he's a werewolf, R&R!


**Remembering Lily Evans and Remus Lupin**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP.**

"Um, excuse me, may I please sit here? Every other compartment is full." A redheaded girl asked Remus nervously as she stood just inside the compartment.

Remus, relieved to have finally met a fellow first year, smiled tiredly but welcomingly, and invited the girl in.

"My name is Evans. Lily Evans. What's yours?" Lily asked.

"Bond. James Bond."

Lily laughed. "What's your _real _name?"

"Remus Lupin. Pleased to meet you." He offered her his scarred hand to shake. And she grinned, putting her small hand together with his.

_****_

Lily Evans stormed up the hallway to where lots of people were laughing at a Severus Snape with seaweed for hair and wearing a shell bra. Her eyes widened at the sight and automatically looked around for James Potter and Sirius Black, knowing that they were always the culprits.

Her emerald eyes spotted Potter first, and then narrowed. He was leaning against the wall, chuckling at Severus, and the angry redhead stalked up to him.

"TURN HIM BACK TO NORMAL!" She demanded loudly, making quite a few people back away.

"Ha! Turn him back to normal! Blasphemy!" Black exclaimed. Lily growled and slowly took out her wand. Everyone knew to be afraid when Lily's wand came out. She'd sent a fifth year Slytherin to the Hospital wing for calling her and another muggleborn, Mudblood.

"Turn. Him. Back." Lily snarled, her normally peaceful face filled with anger.

"Make me." Black challenged. Remus winced as Lily launched herself at him.

She straddled Black's stomach and punched him. She pulled her fist back to punch him again, but she found her hand being held back by someone. "Oi!" Lily exclaimed.  
The hand quickly let go, and Black prodded the area around his eye lightly. "You hit me!" He said with amazement colouring his voice.

"That's right. Now change him back." Lily said dangerously. Black whimpered and James flicked his wand at Severus and the seaweed was gone, aswell as the shell bra.

"Thank-you Potter." Said Lily, before she scrambled up and went to help Snape.

"Sirius, you just got hit by a girl."

"Shut up James."

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

"Remus why are you friends with them? They're mean bullies." Lily asked Remus whilst they were doing homework in the library.

"I didn't expect to have many friends at Hogwarts." Remus said with a frown, scribbling down the answer to a question.

"Why on earth not?"

Remus looked into Lily's big, green, doe-like eyes, and faltered. "Just because."

"Remus anyone would want to be friends with you! You're smart, kind, caring. You've got no faults!"

"Lily, I have many faults. I'm not perfect. You, on the other hand…"

Lily snorted. "Please. I'm far from perfect."

"How about this. We're both average." Remus offered. Lily nodded.

"No, but really, why wouldn't be people want to be friends with you?"

"Because I'm... I'm a- I'm a werewolf Lily."

"Oh you poor darling!" she gasped. She wrapped her arms around Remus' skinny body. "No wonder you're so thin!"

Remus frowned, bewildered. "But aren't you scared of me?"

"Of course not you silly boy! Why would I be?" Lily exclaimed. "No one's said anything have they?"

"No, no, definitely not, but I'm an evil creature of the night!"

Lily snorted. "Sure, and flobberworms fly."

Remus' frown deepened. "This isn't right. You should be running for your life."

Lily scowled. "And who said that?"

"Mum just warned me that people might-"

Lily's arms tightened around Remus' torso. "Well, whoever would run from as sweet a guy as you is an idiot. Don't worry Remus, you've got me. I'll protect you." She said determinedly. And Remus believed her.

_****_

James Potter and Sirius Black stood in-front of Remus' hospital bed, arms crossed.

"Evans, I won't say it again, you can't come in!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, it'd be embarrassing for poor Remus if you saw him like this. He'd hate to lose his manly façade." Sirius said firmly.

"So, you expect me to believe that I'm not allowed in because Remus would be embarrassed?"

"Yes." James replied, relief clearly written on his face, as he thought that Lily was going to give up.

"No. Move."

The boys stayed where they were.

Lily sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but… _Petrificus Totalus_!" The two boys fell backwards onto the floor, frozen.

"Sorry, boys." Lily carefully stepped over the pair, ignoring their glares, and ducked around the curtain that was hiding Remus Lupin from view.

"Remus! Did you try to get your two lackeys to keep me away?" Lily frowned disapprovingly.

Remus wrinkled his nose. "They're not my _lackeys_. And I just didn't want you to see me like _this_." Since he was immobile, he couldn't point, but I could see what he meant. Bandages were wrapped around almost every part of his body, and some were dotted with red.

"Remus John Lupin! Did I not convince you that I am here for you? Rem, you're like a brother to me, and I hate to see you like this!"

Before Remus could answer, Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. "Mr Lupin, potion time." She sang far too cheerfully.

Remus crinkled his nose, and Lily gave him a sympathetic look.

"Now now Mr Lupin, sleep is the best remedy." The healer berated, before directing Remus to open wide. Madam Pomfrey poured a potion into his mouth that instantly made him drowsy, before moving away to tend to someone else.

"You know… Lily…" Remus stared up at the redhead with half-lidded eyes. "I love you… 'Cause you're so… accepting and _pretty _and nice… 'cause I'm a… I'm a… I'm Remus!" Remus snickered, before falling asleep.

Lily laughed softly. "You certainly are."

**So, how'd you like it? I've been wanting to do a Remus/Lily friendship for a while, and this sorta came out.  
REVIEW!**

**Lots of love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
